1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to card ejection mechanisms, and more particularly, to an ejection mechanism used in a communication device for ejecting a card received in the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many communication devices use removable cards to store information. Such devices include radios, radiotelephones, bank automated teller machines, electronic payment collection equipment, and the like. The cards are used by the devices for security, telephone billing, banking, cinemas, and travel charges. It is desirable that the cards be received into slots in the devices easily and be removed from the devices easily. Most types of ejection mechanisms used in the devices use mechanical structures and circuits to control the removal of the cards from the communication devices, thereby the structures of the ejection mechanisms tend to be complex, and the ejection mechanism may be costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.